This protocol is assessing 1) the frequency of congenital adrenal hyperplasia as a cause for hirsutism; 2) the shortest ACTH infusion which will allow definitive evaluation of the presence of an enzyme deficiency; 3) the efficacy and time duration of correction of hirsutism with steroid therapy; and 4) the recurrence rate when steroids are discontinued.